


【OK】[未来假说]愛にそのまま

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【OK】[未来假说]愛にそのまま

「我完全不在意啊。」  
尾崎笑着说，晃司却从那笑容之中，看到了近乎无尽的疏离。  
……这已是数年以前的事。

\---

晃司醒来的时候，房间里堆积着灰蒙蒙的暗沉，令他在刹那间产生了此刻已然入夜的错觉，而墙上冷静而孤独地嘀嗒作响的挂钟才刚刚指向午后一点半，白昼还十分漫长。  
他揉了揉脸，从床上爬起，目光穿过黏着了少许水珠的玻璃投向窗外。铅灰色的积雨云十分沉重地悬吊在半空，看起来距离很近，仿佛伸手可触，又好像随时都会坠跌而下。  
黑暗吞没了晃司，他也似乎遁形于这片漫无止境的昏沉。在镜前理了理睡得凌乱的发丝，晃司盯着自己端正而憔悴的素颜发了好一阵呆，才终于下定决心般地打开了灯，走向自家浴室的方向。

三天前，晃司在某活动现场久违地遇到了尾崎。那家伙正被一群人簇拥着笑得灿烂，那笑容却令晃司莫名觉得虚假。他们公式化地挥手致意，接着一如既往地擦肩而过，像两个全无交情的陌生人。  
二人曾为挚友的事实众所周知，于是后期的关系冷淡也从不是秘密。95年尾崎重启音乐活动后，地位便一路攀升。到了今天，纵使晃司不愿承认，他和那家伙之间的差距也早已拉开。  
或许在外人眼中，促使他们彼此疏远的，正是这样那样的现实因素，两人不和的传闻也随之逐渐滋生。正如今天，领域并不十分重合的二人难得参加同一活动，休息室却分布在走廊的两端，几乎没有相遇的时机。  
即使真的不小心狭路相逢，也什么都不会发生吧。晃司自嘲地想。  
……一切本应如此才对。

「那个，吉川…君。」  
晃司疑惑地回过头，映入眼帘的，是已走出好远的尾崎向自己跑来的身姿。他停住脚步，看着呼吸有些急促的那家伙，胸腔中鼓动的声音愈发剧烈。  
「…有什么事吗。」  
晃司问，尾崎一时却并未回答，只是一味用那双清澈的眼眸望向他，眸中满是不解和犹疑，也有一闪而过的痛楚。那痛处唤醒了晃司内心深处不愿触碰的回忆，于是他避开对方的眼神，佯装冷漠地再度发声。  
「…没事的话，我先走……」  
「吉川！」对面的人似乎有些着急，连那只会令人感到嘲讽的敬语都没再加上，「…前阵子那件事，没有麻烦了吗。」  
晃司的脊背一下子僵住了。他知道，尾崎问的是他因伤害罪被捕一事。  
这当然不是什么好话题，如若不是刻意说来羞辱，任谁也不会主动在工作场合提起。除非……  
那个人是尾崎。  
「…你是，知道了些什么吗？」  
晃司询问的声音因紧张而干涩。果不其然，他很快就得到了对方肯定的回复。  
「是。吉川，我们……」  
「现在不是谈这些的时候。」急促打断尾崎的发言，晃司并没有忘记不远处那一大群尾崎的跟班，下一秒却瞥见了对方脸上一顺而逝的受伤，心也不禁随之一软，「……活动结束后，来我休息室吧。」  
语毕，他不再给尾崎回答的机会，便迅速转身离去。  
那天他并没有乖乖地在休息室中等待尾崎的到来，却做出了更为僭越大胆的事。  
而今天，便是确认结果的时刻。

淋浴过后，晃司小心地吹干头发，随便取了件白衬衫和西裤换上，然后鬼使神差地和衣泡进了浴缸。  
水总是令他感到舒适和自由，那是只属于他的领域。然而这天，直到滚烫的水变得温吞，他的焦躁也没能随之冷却半分。  
既然怎么也想不出结果，就干脆什么也不去考虑。他放任自己滑入水中，以极为异常的状态等待着尾崎的到来。  
他不知如今的尾崎是怎样看待他，也无法确定对方是否会介意自己是以这幅模样进行迎接。他已无法考虑任何事的后果，堆积心中多年的秘密泛滥成灾，而他终究无法再自欺欺人。  
……有些事必须得解决才行。  
不知为何，晃司就是知道，尾崎一定也怀抱着相同的想法。

不知过了多久，他终于从虚掩的门隙间听到用钥匙开门的声音，接着是那家伙的脚步声，由远及近、再由近及远。  
「吉川？」  
尾崎叫着他的名字，大概是先走进了房间深处，没找见他便折了回来。过了好一会儿，那家伙才来到浴室门前。他轻轻敲着门，「吉川…你在里面吗？」  
「可以进喔。」  
强忍着由脊背蜿蜒而上的紧张，晃司用故作冷静的声线回复着。  
然后，对方推门走了进来。  
「你泡在浴缸里做什么呢？」  
他潇洒地大步迈入，毫不犹豫或窘迫，含笑的眼眸促狭地投向晃司，语气也十分轻快。  
「…说什么在休息室等我，却只留下了写着自家地址的字条和钥匙，要我周末下午三点来找你。……吉川你啊，怎么年纪越大反倒任性起来了。」  
……非常自然，异常自然。非常亲切，异常亲切。非常虚伪，…异常虚伪。  
晃司冰冷地审视着尾崎，脑海中源源不断地闪过类似的词语，接着以不咸不淡的口吻作出回应。  
「……再任性你不也是来了吗。」  
「真是拿你没办法呢，」不知是否刻意忽视了他尖锐的眼神，尾崎的表情和态度并未发生任何变化，「……几年没好好看过你，好像变胖了啊，吉川。」  
「……那是因为声带问题，用了控制荷尔蒙的药物。」  
「啊…实在抱歉，我不了解。」  
尾崎道歉的样子认真又无辜，却加深了晃司胸口滞塞的不适。「我们不是需要用这种语气说抱歉的关系吧？」他的声音染上些许恼意。  
「是呢……」  
尾崎终于收敛起那故作轻松到令人不快的笑容，取而代之的，是略带忧愁的苦笑。  
「你我也认识这么多年了啊，吉川。最近几年…过得如何。」  
接着，像要掩饰由方才问话所催生的害羞似的，尾崎忽然一脚踏入了浴缸。  
「穿着衣服躺在水里很有趣吗？那干脆也算我一个好了。」  
「……哈，还算过得下去吧。你的每张CD我都买了哟。」  
「那还真是多谢惠顾啊。」  
两个平均身高一米八的大男人挤在不甚宽敞的浴缸里，实在局促又好笑。彼此的目光碰撞在一起，双方眼中都有些无法付诸言语的掩饰与认真，于是空气一时沉默。许久，还是尾崎先开了口。  
「把我叫来你家，是为什么事…」  
晃司审视着尾崎。已然染上冷意的水，浸透他墨蓝的衬衫和纯白的西装外套。时隔数年，那张常常在街头海报和CD封面见到的俊朗面孔，咫尺之下竟令他有些陌生。  
「所以那天你叫住我，又是为了什么？」他反问对方，「…那时你眼中写满了『我们需要谈谈』喔。」  
「是呢。」毫不犹豫地认同了晃司，「…我们的确需要谈谈。」  
「所以你那副装模作样的样子是怎么回事啊！」  
「啪」地一声，水花四溅。尾崎惊讶地睁大眼睛，看向猛然凑近的晃司。晃司半跪在浴缸中，一手按进水里，另一手扶住尾崎身旁的浴缸边沿。这是个充满压迫感的姿势，只要晃司稍稍低头，就能撞上尾崎的鼻尖。  
看着一时陷入愣怔的尾崎，晃司意识到了自己的失态。「抱歉…」，他说，然后稍微放松了紧绷的身体，却并未收回环绕于对方身边的手。  
尾崎深深地看着晃司，眼神复杂。半晌，他忽然问。  
「…伤害罪……」  
「没错，就是你所想的那样。」  
连问句都无需完整说出，便已经得到解答。尾崎忽然笑了。那是抹十分好看的笑，既不商业、也不虚伪，带着几分恬然的温柔。然后，他的脸上浮现了少许迷惑。  
「……我以为，你不会再想和我扯上关系了。」  
「该说这句话的难道不是我吗？…是你不想和我扯上关系才对吧？闪闪发亮的巨星先生。」  
「你这话…说得也太过分了吧。」  
尾崎脸上有痛苦一掠而过。  
「抱歉…」晃司垂着头，理好的发丝不知在何时变得凌乱，有几缕被水珠溅湿，软软地黏在他的额头，神情格外低落的样子，「……你不恨我吗？」  
「什么……」  
「…当时的我抛下你不管……」  
晃司的声音越来越小，尾崎也沉默不语。双方想要逃避却必须面对的过去一下子涌上，或好或坏、或愉快或痛苦，切实发生过的记忆终究无法抹杀。  
晃司忽然感到退缩。  
他害怕从尾崎那儿得到肯定的答案，即使他曾以为自己有所准备，但当这一刻真正降临，他却忽然意识到，自己不过是个彻头彻尾的胆小鬼。  
心中的不安愈发浓厚，他几乎情不自禁地想要转移话题，尾崎的声音却在此刻响起。  
「已经…不在意了。」尾崎说，语气苦涩，「……原谅你了啊，吉川。」  
他伸手触上晃司的胸膛，想要推开他，晃司却完全没有离开的意思，甚至将身体凑得更近。他们的脸几乎快要贴在一起。  
「这说辞和三年前一模一样呢。尾崎，你这个骗子……」  
「…是吗，那时我说了什么。」  
「你说，你不在意。」晃司盯着尾崎的眼睛，对方却避开了他的眼神，「…你以为我们已经几年没说过话了。尾崎……」  
他深深吸了一口气，接着缓缓吐出，像是下定决心一般，继续说了下去。  
「……那时的你，喜欢我吧。」  
「……」  
尾崎的身躯僵住了。  
「不说话就当你默认。」  
强忍胸腔中愈演愈烈的不安，晃司强迫自己说下去。事到如今已覆水难收，他不愿过多考虑后果，只一心想解决纠缠多年的困局。  
「所以，其实你也知道吧…」他说，「当初我也…喜欢你的事。」  
「是。……连你自己都不知道呢。」  
冷静淡然的回答，仿佛正在陈述一个人尽皆知的事实。  
晃司忽然笑了。「混蛋啊……尾崎。你这个混蛋。」他低声咒骂着，接着拽住尾崎的领口，直直吻了下去。

这并非两人间的初次接吻。在那些共同流连于繁华街的日子里，他们都曾以醉酒的名义和嬉闹的借口亲吻过对方，舌尖相缠的次数也并不算少。  
但那些却和此时的情形完全不同。  
这是二人间初次表明心迹，可即使晃司终于得以确认一直以来的猜想，当下的局势也依旧晦暗不清。  
这份剧烈而无处安放的忐忑，很快便化为无所畏惧的激情。晃司挤入尾崎腿间，压住他的肩膀，无视对方按在他腰上的推拒的手，深刻而暧昧地亲吻着他。  
他用舌卷缠着尾崎，直到彼此的唾液融作一体。尾崎并没有抗拒他的吮吸，他便趁这机会入侵得更深。被水浸透的胸膛相互摩擦着，谁也未曾想到事隔多年，两人竟是以如此热烈而激进的形式重新感受彼此的体温。一时间，只有淋淋的和啧啧的水声，在浴室之中回荡。  
尾崎那些不甚坚定的抵抗动作，悉数被晃司化为无效。晃司正紧紧地压住他、掠夺着，试图吞下他全部的呼吸，而他只得任凭剥削。时间就这样安静而淫靡地流逝着，待晃司放开尾崎之时，尾崎已陷入了轻微的恍惚。  
晃司用指尖轻触尾崎的大腿，接着游移到两腿之间，动作暧昧地对准某点按压抚弄，而那里早已挺立起来。  
「你还喜欢我呢…尾崎。」  
「放开我。」  
把头歪向一侧，尾崎的目光闪躲着晃司，但染上绯红的脸颊早已暴露他真实的心迹，于是晃司再也没给他逃避的机会。  
「我明白了，尾崎。」  
他紧紧攥住尾崎的袖口，不允许他离开。明明视线同对方一样犹疑不定，语气却坚定无比。  
「…不会再放开你了。即使被恨着也无所谓，我已经……受够了。」  
「……」  
没能等到任何回应，晃司便自顾自说了下去。  
「已经拼命想要忘记了…但就算全身心沉浸在工作中也没有用。灌醉自己也只是徒增痛苦罢了。一度以为已经忘掉了，可夜深人静的时候，眼前还是会浮现那些年…和你一起的画面。  
「……说真的，已经受够了。你恨我也无所谓，这心情不解决掉就不行。」  
「……你这，不就只是愧疚而已吗。」  
尾崎忽然开口，一字一顿。他声音冰冷，仿佛还夹杂着过去的苦涩与绝望，只不过旋即便收敛起来。  
「……都已经忘记了。现在一个人也无所谓。什么喜欢和爱、什么梦想，还有你…都已经无所谓了…  
「所以，」语气倏然加重，「你为什么…为什么，要让我想起来。……吉川，你这个混蛋。」  
「对不起……」  
「说多少次抱歉又有什么用。即使告诉自己那不是你的错也毫无意义，你…实在是个残酷的人。」  
「……也常有别人这样说。你想要我怎样都可以的，怎样…都会答应的。」  
「我不需要愧疚，」尾崎痛苦地说，「说到底还不是为了自己，为了弥补那些不符合你完美主义美学的遗憾。就让我全部忘记又如何，你这自私的混蛋…」  
「是，这样做全是为了我自己，」晃司忽然抬起头，直视尾崎，「…但却不是因为愧疚。同样…你也无法回避还喜欢着我的事实。……所以，报复我也无所谓，怎样都好。无论怎样的事，我都会为你去做的。」  
「吉川…呵……」尾崎冷笑着抬眼与晃司对视，「你真是残酷啊。明知我根本不可能报复你，不可能对你提出过分的要求，明知我根本什么也无法做到，却还是说了这样的话。」  
「你说得没错，我就是这样的混蛋，」晃司拽着尾崎的领口，将他拉近自己，接着俯身在他耳畔吐出热气，「所以，…来做吧。」

尾崎被晃司推到淋浴之下，拧开阀门。温水从头顶降落，淋湿他柔软的头发。眯起因水流而刺痛的双眼，尾崎望向眼前的晃司，对方也已彻底湿透，微卷的黑发狂乱地黏着在脸颊，看不清表情。  
腰侧被抚上的刹那，热流从下身涌上大脑。尾崎知道，从晃司在浴缸中吻上他的那一刻起，他便成为了对方无法逃脱的猎物。隐藏极深的爱恋倏然曝光，连自己也未曾察觉的渴求也随之涌现。即使并不认为随波逐流是一种正确，他却无法抗拒拥抱着他、对他诉说爱意的晃司。  
对方带着魔性的手指再度抚上他欲望的中心，尾崎最后一次抓住晃司的手腕。「别这样。」他说，却听到了对方安抚的语气。  
「没关系的。」  
低沉、温柔的气音，却是不容拒绝的坚定。  
……他终于放弃了抵抗。

晃司跪在尾崎面前，解开他的拉链，已然生机勃发的小东西便随之弹出。他隔着内裤轻轻抚弄了根部几下，便毫不犹豫地褪下了那层屏障。  
温热的水流从天而降，很快弄湿了被晃司握在手中的东西。他用手指轻轻将那些透明的液体在那根灼热的柱体上抹开，上下滑动，直到头顶的人情不自禁发出愉悦的呻吟。  
满意地舔去其上新溅落的水珠，顺势用滑腻粗糙的舌面滑上柱身的顶端，吸吮沟壑中溢出的泪液，然后将整个头部纳入口中……  
「啊……」  
欲望忽然被柔软的口腔所包围，尾崎舒服得叫出了声。晃司坚定而有力的舔弄令他几乎颤抖起来。突如其来的侵略欲连同快感一并流遍全身，那是一切男性的生物本能。  
他忍不住看向面前的男人，对方正以无比谦卑的姿态跪在他的面前。水流顺着晃司的脸颊躺下，饱蘸于他总是梳理整齐的前发之中，散乱在脸颊四周，看起来性感又淫靡。  
水濡湿了他雪白的衬衫，在浴室明亮的灯光下变成半透明。尾崎几乎能清晰地看见那层失去作用的白布下结实的腹肌、突起的胸肌，以及其上挺立的乳尖的颜色。  
小巧丰满的唇吃力吞吐着粗大的性器，不时带出几丝黏稠的爱液。晃司的技巧并不熟练，尾崎却清楚地觉察到他的小心，——用嘴唇仔细地包好牙齿，服务着男人每一处可能的敏感带。想到这份生涩所隐藏的涵义，甜蜜的酥麻涌上尾崎的心头，连带晃司口腔每一次滑腻的收缩、嘴唇每一次温柔的摩擦，都变得更刺激了几分。  
尾崎看到晃司湿透的纯黑西裤上支起帐篷，晃司自然也意识到了。他没有停止吞吐的动作，只是将左手向下伸去，隔着布料自我安抚，不时哼出几声黏稠的鼻音。这淫荡又乖巧的模样着实太过诱人，以至于无数过去便已存在的绮色妄想走马灯般地划过尾崎的脑海，却最终停留于此时的晃司。  
想要他…想干他。欲望不断冲撞着理性，几乎快要将尾崎整个吞噬。他不由自主地如曾经一般，幻想起晃司被自己按在床上的情景，幻想那张漂亮的脸被欲望所浸染、因高潮而叫喊出声的模样。  
他按住晃司的头、挺身配合他的吞吐，放纵自己稍微沉迷于欲望之中，心里的矛盾却分毫未曾减少。他因自身泛滥的渴求感到恐惧，也为当下两人病态的联结慌乱不已。于是在这矛盾的快慰中，他攀上了顶峰。  
晃司并没有放开他，于是半透明的浊液悉数射入他的口中。尾崎看到他的喉结滚动，竟是全部咽了下去。他用手背抹去唇角残留的浊液，伸出舌尖将它们卷入口中，然后才仰头起身，望向因高潮而面色潮红的尾崎，低声作出邀请。  
「我们…去床上吧。」

尾崎的身体深陷于柔软的床面，而晃司正骑在他的身上，用坚硬的下体磨蹭他的小腹。在这样的诱惑下，尾崎的欲火很快被重新引燃。  
「你又硬了。」  
晃司取下叼在唇角的安全套，利落地撕开、取出。「你想被我上…还是上我？」他问，用刻意压低的性感嗓音，接着俯身舔吻尾崎的胸膛。  
「……我不介意…被尾崎你干。」  
不行…已经受不了了……  
灼热的渴望炙烤着尾崎，令他几乎失去反抗的意志、顺应晃司的诱惑就此沉沦。  
……但那是不行的。  
他推开晃司试图为他套上黏滑橡胶套的手，强忍欲望的侵袭，叫着对方的名字。  
「吉川，给我点时间。」  
他们的身份、他们的个性，以及纠缠多年的错综复杂的关系，并不是可以在床上简单解决的问题。尾崎一直深知这一点，如若贪恋一时的欢愉，其结果可能会是毁灭性的。  
「…事到如今，你还是要逃走吗。」  
晃司声音苦涩、神情哀伤。他呆愣了许久，却还是放开了尾崎，然后爬下床，从衣柜翻出一套衣服，丢给床上的人。  
「你那件衣服不行了，穿我的走吧，…虽然大概不太合身。」  
说完，他便背过身，不再看他。  
「抱歉……」  
套上晃司给的衣服，甚至顾不上整理凌乱的头发，尾崎几乎是夺门而出。他有种预感，如果再在这里多逗留一秒，局势将会演变得不可收拾。  
因而他并没能看见，由晃司脸颊滑落的、那道晶莹的闪光。

\---

三天后。

晃司一眼便从人群中发现了尾崎。  
他正被数个男人围在中间，端着威士忌酒杯愉快地高谈阔论。——那样子倒是和十几年前没什么差别。  
这家店晃司并不熟悉，自两人关系冷却以来，他们都离开了过去经常共同出没的店，连传闻中对方爱去的那些，也总是有意无意地避开。这城市说大不大，但也绝不狭小，想要彻底回避某人并非难事，同样的，从中找出某人也是再简单不过。  
——正如现在。  
点燃今晚的第五支烟，再啜上一口和尾崎同品牌的威士忌，晃司把视线幽幽投向围在人群中的尾崎，对方好像正说到什么不好意思的话题，正低头羞赧地笑着。  
他知道尾崎早已注意到自己，大约十分钟前，二人的目光曾有过刹那的对接，那家伙立刻便移开了眼睛。  
晃司又持续沉默着吞云吐雾了好一会儿，直到连尼古丁的气味也无法唤醒混沌的头脑为止。「嚓」地一声，晃司按熄只燃烧了一半的烟，起身向尾崎所在的方向走去。  
竟做出这种事，还真是不像我啊……  
晃司苦笑着想，脚步却没有丝毫犹豫。

「晚上好。」  
「晚…晚上好，吉川先生……」  
尾崎身边的人们，显然对晃司的突然到来吃了一惊。略显尴尬地打过招呼，所有人如暗中约好一般，齐齐瞄向了中间的尾崎。  
「嗨吉川。」  
尾崎并未看向晃司，只是专注地盯着手中澄黄的酒液，唇角挂着惬意的弧度。晃司当然不会介意那家伙的失礼，他亲切地挽住尾崎的手臂，向周围尾崎的朋友们歉然一笑，「抱歉，这家伙我要借走一下。」接着面向尾崎，低声说，「跟我出去谈谈。」  
尾崎这才把目光投向晃司，两人缄默着对视三秒，他才放弃似的呼出一口气，把手中的酒杯放在身旁的台子上，从上衣内袋掏出钱包和纸币，「今晚我请，你们尽兴。」  
「尾崎哥，…没关系吗？」  
其中一个尾崎身边的年轻人担心地询问，尾崎安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，「…有什么关系，吉川可是我的挚友啊。」  
说到「挚友」二字的时候，他特意加重了语气，然后瞥向晃司，晃司则漠视了他恼人的小动作，直奔酒吧大门而去。

「哇，克尔维特…」  
在停车场见到晃司那辆外形炫酷的黑色车子，尾崎兴奋地左看又看，又温柔地摸了摸车前盖，「我说吉川，我们对车子的口味还是蛮合拍的嘛。」  
「知道你喜欢，特意开来的。」体贴地替尾崎拉开车门，「上车吧？」  
「……你这是在追我吗？」难得开了句有点危险的玩笑，尾崎坐上去的动作倒是毫不客气，「…要不给我来开？」  
「我还想留命回家睡觉。」  
你来我往的调侃，令气氛如多年前一般轻松愉快，掩饰起早已在两人之间弥漫开来的不安。

车子行驶在午夜的东京街头，逐渐远离市区。两人聊了会儿车里播放的音乐，便渐渐沉默下来。他们一如既往有着谈不完的话题，但双方都明白，现在不是粉饰太平的时候。  
许久，晃司忽然听见尾崎清脆的笑声。「笑什么？」他问。  
「……你看到刚刚那些家伙的表情了吗，」尾崎的唇角挂着自嘲，「…他们大概是以为你要揍我，担心得要命呢。」  
「…我看起来有那么凶吗。」  
「你那时的表情，简直就像要杀人喔，」顿了顿又补充道，「…不过你个子高又好大一只，他们会产生那种联想也是难免的。」  
「或许吧……」  
不知为何，晃司的声音沉了下去。  
「…现在你身边的人，我都不怎么认识了。」  
「…毕竟也这么多年了啊。」  
尾崎忽然笑了。对面驶来车辆的前灯投射在他的脸颊上，暖黄色，看起来格外落寞。  
「…这么一想，当初我的朋友几乎都是你的朋友啊。」  
「…他们都是我朋友吧？」平静地作出反驳，「你根本就没朋友。」  
「是啊，我没有朋友。」  
尾崎低着头，忽然寂寞地笑了。  
「…吉川，你也……」  
车子忽然停了下来。「到了。」晃司说。

星群在天鹅绒般的天幕中铺散开来，仿佛四处摊落的水钻。一向温吞的夏风匆匆掠过午夜的旷野，竟带上了几分沁人心脾的凉意。看不清颜色的野花在半人高的草丛中摇曳着，坠进远处映着月光的、仿如盛满了水晶的溪流，漂亮得近乎魔幻。  
「哇，真是个好地方，」尾崎兴奋地在草叶铺成的厚毯上走来走去，「…吉川你是怎么发现这地方的，这又是什么花？」  
「兜风。」简单敷衍掉尾崎的白痴提问，今天的晃司并没有欣赏美景的余裕，于是很快便切入正题，「刚刚你说你没有朋友，…后面是想说什么？」  
「啊…那个，」尾崎背对着晃司，眺望远处的水流，「……原本是想说，吉川你也不是我的朋友。…果然还是不行呢。」  
「过去的事，我忘不掉啊。」他的语气变得激烈而矛盾，「…一起喝酒，一起嬉闹，…或许也曾对彼此怀有复杂的感情。那时觉得也只有吉川你能稍微明白我在想些什么了，虽然你一直很残酷，但你…也是最温柔的人了。  
「你一直是我最好的朋友，这是不可能改变的。」  
他忽然转身、看向晃司，月光从他身后投射而下，而晃司看不清他的表情。  
「…所以，那天的事，就当作没……」  
「可我已经不想和你做朋友了！」  
他的发言被晃司恼怒的语气打断，接着便被一拳打倒在柔软的草丛上。晃司居高临下地望向他，语气冰冷地咒骂着。  
「…我最讨厌的就是你那副优柔寡断的模样，从以前开始就是这样。或许你那些朋的担心没有错，我的确是很想揍你，一直以来都是这样。」  
「好痛…」  
尾崎捂住脸颊蜷缩在地，腥味在唇齿间蔓延。晃司刚刚那下可是一点也没留情，幸好他不需要上节目，最近也没什么活动要去，不然岂不是糟糕了。  
「所以你看清楚，我可不是什么最温柔的人啊。我一点也不温柔。」  
晃司骑在尾崎身上，两手撑在对方身边，不给他任何逃离的机会。他俯身把脸凑近尾崎，「…之前你说要考虑下我们的事，那考虑得怎么样了？」  
「…你未免也太过急躁了，」尾崎无奈地仰视着身上的晃司，对方眸中的急切令他慌乱，也令他的胸膛涌过热流，「至少等到我自己去找你再……」  
「那岂不是永远也等不到了，」晃司恶狠狠地威胁着，「现在就给我答案，否则就把你丢在这里，你自己想办法回去吧。」  
「要是我说不行呢……」  
刻意作出恶质的询问，语气却十分认真。然后，尾崎看到了露出低落神情的晃司。  
细长的眼眸微敛，睫毛在脸颊上打出薄薄的阴影。明明神情中满是掩饰不住的悲伤，声音却一如往常地故作倔强。  
「那也就…没办法了吧。」  
受不了。果然还是…受不了。  
尾崎闭上眼睛，深深吁出一口气，终于下定了决心。  
「吉川，我喜欢你哟。」  
从他再度睁开的眼眸中，晃司仿佛看见了满映的星辰。

他们在草地上翻滚，惊起无数栖宿的流萤。晃司扣着尾崎的头，尾崎环住晃司的腰，肢体与唇舌交织在一起，仿佛原本就是不可分割的一体。  
他们热烈地亲吻着对方，衣服凌乱不堪、发丝间满是黏住的草叶，起初谁也不占据上风。尾崎把晃司压在身下，捏住他的下颌，尽可能侵略得更深，晃司则以全然接纳的姿态承受着尾崎的吻，将全部的自我拱手让出，直到双唇因缺氧而不得不彼此分离。  
他们大口喘着气，热度不断攀升的身躯紧贴在一起。  
「尾崎……」晃司喊着身上男人的名字，下半身不住地磨蹭对方的大腿，「这算是你的答案吗？」他问，接着再度得到了对方的吻，虽然不过是短暂的一触，旋即便分开了。  
「是啊……吉川。」  
用腿间半醒的欲望顶弄着晃司的身体，尾崎知道，自己已无法保持理性。他有无数的犹豫、无数的顾虑，以及无数同身下之人尚未解决的恩怨，可等他真真正正地把晃司拥进怀中，脑海中便只剩下了唯一一件事。  
——他想要晃司，想要晃司的一切。  
「喂，别在这种地方……」  
晃司的脸因对方的动作而涨得通红，他推开压在身上的尾崎，然后从地上坐起，从口袋里抽出一根烟点燃。  
「也给我一根…」  
如愿从晃司手中得到烟，尾崎叼着它凑近晃司。「别动」，他说，两支烟碰撞在一起，相互纠缠着引燃彼此。  
「呼——」地吐出一缕白雾，尾崎努力令自己急促跳动的心脏平静下来，「…头脑好像清醒点了。」  
「笨蛋，你刚刚是真的想做吧。」晃司对身边不管不顾的家伙无奈地翻着白眼，「…至少也等到回去再说……」  
「这次明明是你先主动点火的，不要推卸责任啊，吉川。」  
「……」好吧，那家伙说的好像的确是事实。想不到如何反驳的晃司，就同尾崎一起沉默着坐在野地里抽着烟，直到火光逐渐逼近手指，他才喃喃开口。  
「三年前…」晃司的声音十分犹豫，像是正艰难回忆着什么不愿记起的事，「…你复出的时候，我曾找过你。」  
「我记得啊……」尾崎回答，声音又轻又细。  
「你那时说你已不介意过去的事，但看到那副公式化的表情，我一下就明白了。我已经…再也没资格接近你了。」  
晃司掩住脸，十分痛苦的样子，由指隙间隐约透出的沉闷声音轻轻颤抖着。  
「……我不是奢求你原谅我，也不是非要修复关系不可。只是，那时…那时你那么痛苦，我却什么也没做，我……」  
「你说得对，我的确…是恨你没错。」  
尾崎说。他的目光直直射向远方，叙述的口吻平静到仿佛说着其他人的事。  
「我曾经那么依赖你，却被你残忍地抛弃。在那些绝望的孤独一人的日子里，我恨过很多人，其中最恨的就是你，…最无法恨的也是你。」  
他指向自己的左胸，「因为它总是告诉我，你没有错。他还告诉我，这是爱。……多可悲啊。明明无法被人所爱，却会情不自禁地爱上冷酷的人呢…」  
「尾崎…」  
「听我说完…」尾崎制止了晃司的发言，「……是啊，我是爱你，正因这份爱对我来说十分重要，才更要疏远你才行。吉川，你早已是名合格的大人，不需要被我影响，……可是…  
「可是…可是，前阵子你揍进医院的那家伙，是因为踢了我落在你家的吉他才被打的吧。竟然为这种事爆丑闻，都不知该哭还是该笑比较好……  
「…那时我便已做出决定，一定要亲自找你问清楚才行。」他忽然望向晃司，眼中有光亮晶晶地闪烁着，「如果…你还在意我，那这次，一定要你好好付出代价，好好偿还对我犯下的罪。」  
「尾崎……」  
晃司害羞地别过脸去，他并不擅长应付当下的状况，实在不知要说些什么才好。然后尾崎捧着他的脸，在他唇上烙下了今晚第三次的吻。  
触碰、分离，再相触、再分离。这是个温柔得不可思议的吻，清浅而甜蜜，不带半分情色。两人都有点不好意思，却着了迷般地不愿分开……就这样过了许久许久，还是晃司用指尖封住了尾崎的唇，彼此的视线交缠在一起，然后同时甜蜜地微笑起来。  
「来我家吧？」晃司问。  
「好。」尾崎答。

\---

淋浴过后，尾崎回到晃司的卧室。对方正悠闲地躺在床上读着书，刚刚吹干的头发蓬松慵懒地垂落，掩住一半的脸颊。浴袍的系带紧缠在他纤细强韧的腰肢上，领口却松松垮垮地滑落，锁骨在其间若隐若现。  
……于是他就站在门口，打算安静欣赏一会儿美景再进入正题，许久也没见晃司翻动一下书页。尾崎这才走上前去，伸手插进晃司的视线和书本之间，「…在看什么？」  
「……！」  
晃司显然吓了一跳，呆滞的眼眸警觉地投向尾崎，然后才顾左右而言他地把书放回床头，「…只是小说而已……」  
「莫非你…其实很紧张？」半爬上床的尾崎认真地看向晃司，一时间两人表情都有些不自然。  
「有点。你不紧张吗？」对方倒是老实承认了。  
「……嗯，气氛有点奇怪啊，果然还是找个能一鼓作气的时段再…」  
尾崎作势要离开，却一下被对方抓住了手腕。目光相触的瞬间，不消半点言语，火花已悄然萌生。顺着晃司的动作压在他身上，双唇再度相触，尾崎清晰地闻到对方身上沐浴露的幽香，一时竟有些恍惚。  
他沿着晃司的唇角一路舔上脸颊，这有点奇怪的动作，倒也没有招致对方的反感。晃司的手正触碰着尾崎的胸膛，腰也被对方紧紧环绕，他们的身体紧贴在一起，清晰向对方传达出彼此的热切。  
「安全套和润滑剂，在床边的柜子上…」晃司小声说，而尾崎的舌已温吞地滑上他的颈项，湿湿痒痒。  
「……准备得这么周到啊，是蓄谋已久吗？」尾崎玩味地问，「既然你不介意在下面…那就多谢招待了。」  
「嗯……」  
晃司以轻微的哼声代替了回应。  
「你以前，有和男人做过吗？」尾崎由脖颈开始抚弄起晃司结实细腻的肌肤，「…意外地手感很不错呢。」  
「…『意外地』是指什么啊。…你呢，有和男人做过吗…」  
「我直得不得了好吗。」  
「那我呢，你对我到底…哇……」  
尾崎用右手扯住晃司腰间的系带，左手拇指则勾上他睡袍的衣领。不过闪神间的工夫，晃司身上那层不甚牢靠的遮掩已变得岌岌可危，尾崎只要稍一用力，便会彻底滑脱。  
不知为何，晃司竟为此而娇羞起来。他用手死死护住胸前的浴袍，瞪大眼睛看向尾崎，明明有着一张俊朗英气的脸孔，却慌张得仿佛初经人事的小女孩。  
「……你也不至于这么紧张吧。」尾崎笑着说，想要拨开晃司捂着胸口的手，对方却完全没有拿开的意思，「怎么…」  
「我……」晃司的表情倒是严肃认真，「…之前，因为声带…用了荷尔蒙，所以，胸变得有点……」大。  
「噗……」原来是这样，这对男性来说的确是件难为情的事。尾崎想以冷静的态度安抚晃司，却实在忍不住笑出声来，直到看见对方越来越黑的脸色，才重新将手附上他的指尖，「让我看看……」晃司却不为所动。  
尾崎只好继续循循善诱。  
「我说…吉川，我们都这么熟了，谁还没见过对方的身体几次，根本没什么好害羞的。再说，无论怎样的吉川，我都只会觉得可爱……」  
「好啦好啦好啦，」听天由命地放开了手，似乎是惧怕尾崎说出更多肉麻的话，「不要向我拿出对付女孩子那套啊，这种说辞我也会一大堆…」  
晃司忿忿不平地吐着槽，把脸偏向一边，任凭尾崎用有些冰冷的指尖剥开他，接着滑上他的胸肌…  
「哇，真的好……丰满。」  
尾崎强忍笑意的声音传进晃司耳中，他不禁涨红了脸，「…都说过是这样了，别再看了…啊……」  
对方正用手指围绕着他敏感的突起画圈，然后轻柔地捏上…突然其来的刺激，加剧了从刚刚开始便萦绕于晃司心头的羞耻感与不安，他不禁认同起了尾崎刚刚关于「一鼓作气」的言论。  
正因为太有「做爱」的感觉，气氛才会变得越来越奇怪，果然还是得遵循自然的法则才行，嗯……  
一边忍耐由胸前传来的不适快感，一边努力思考人生，这颇具晃司风格的行为，在尾崎眼中就变成了单纯的心不在焉。完全没能分得注意力的他，以惩罚的心态加重了揉捏的力道，果不其然得到了晃司吃痛的叫声。  
「喂，轻点啊……」  
「那就别神游天外嘛！」  
故意以恶狠狠的声线发出警告，接着用手掌包覆住晃司胸前异常柔软的突起，纠缠按揉，「算了，就由我来把你变得无法考虑任何事吧……」  
语毕，他已用舌尖卷缠上晃司一侧的乳尖，而另一只也尽在掌握。  
「唔嗯……」  
不知是否是药物的关系，晃司的身体似乎较往常更加敏感，只是被尾崎吸弄舔吮，便难受得想要发出嘤咛。胸前被真空压榨着，不时传来啧啧的水声，仅是如此而已，电流已源源不断地掠过大脑。  
无论晃司是否愿意承认，都无法漠视尾崎的动作正令他感到舒服的现实，甚至当对方用牙齿恶意地咬上他柔软的突起，随之而来的刺痛都令他愉悦不已，而下身也正因对方的责弄而迅速抬头。  
「吉川你……好敏感，该说是比女人还要敏感吗。只是舔舔而已，下面就已经顶着我了……」  
尾崎紧贴着晃的胸膛，声音里还夹杂着黏腻的水声。他忽然抬起头，神情认真地看向晃司，「…可是，你真的好可爱啊。」  
「就算被说可爱…我也不会高兴的啊。」  
「那就换个说法，」再度低头，含住晃司另一边的乳尖，「吉川，你好美……」  
「…男人的胸部到底有什么好玩……」  
话虽如此，晃司还是闭上了眼睛，放任自己沉浸于由尾崎制造的快乐浪潮之中。待尾崎再度放开他时，两人腿间的小兄弟都已蓄势待发，硬硬地抵在对方身上。  
「你还不是只舔舔别人就硬成了这样。」  
晃司语气嘲弄，接着拉住尾崎的衣领，将他扯向自己。他一边解着尾崎睡衣的纽扣，——是向他借的，一遍吻上他的颈部，恶劣地在显眼处烙下属于自己的痕迹。  
「喂，就算我最近不用上电视，也别在那种地方种草莓啊……吉川你是哪来的小野猫吗。」  
嘴上虽然这样说，尾崎却一脸十分受用的模样。他伸手探向晃司的下身，浴袍下没有穿内衣，而对方剑拔弩张的小东西已硬得彻底，顶端还不时渗出黏腻的爱液。  
尾崎恶意地用拇指粗糙的肌肤粗暴地摩擦晃司，晃司也不甘示弱地在他颈项烙下齿痕……一番折腾后，两人都已无法忍耐。  
从床柜上取过晃司准备的必需品，尾崎半跪在晃司面前，挤了一大堆润滑液在手中。  
「你自己把腿分开点嘛…」  
他柔声说，对方倒也乖乖照做了，尾崎却还是一脸迷惑的模样。许久，他才泄气般地喃喃道。  
「……怎么办，我没和男人做过，不知要怎么做才好…」  
「喂……」躺在床上的晃司，声音羞耻中透着无力，「……我也没和男人做过，怎么会知道。」  
「原来如此…」尾崎意义不明地自言自语着，「…可吉川看起来显然比较懂的样子。对了，帮我弄一下这个……」  
晃司抬眸，便看到了尾崎手中那个小小的正方形物体，…是安全套。  
「你是处男吗？不至于连这个都不会用吧。」这家伙…也未免也太会撒娇了吧。  
「…可是，现在手滑滑的，完全打不开啊。」说这话的时候，倒是满脸的纯良无辜。  
「唉，」叹息一声，晃司还是起身坐起，「…真拿你这混蛋没办法啊……」  
他接过尾崎手上的安全套，熟练拆开，然后拉下他身上原本属于自己的睡裤……就在对方蓄势勃发的性器进入视线的刹那，晃司略带羞赧地移开了目光。像是正犹豫着些什么，他的动作忽然变得迟缓，片刻过后，把手中的东西丢到了床下。  
「你做什么？」  
一旁传来尾崎讶异的询问，晃司低垂着头，用轻细却坚定的嗓音给出了答案。  
「男人都喜欢这套吧。……我也是男人，所以很懂，今天…就给你特别服务吧。」  
不等尾崎反应，他已伸手缠上他的脖颈，吻住了他。  
这是个情色无比的吻。他们伸出舌尖相互纠缠，又深深地侵入彼此，由下身涌上的热流令双方都情不自禁地紧紧缠住对方，仿佛要用舔磨口腔黏膜的方式，发泄对彼此愈发激进的渴求。涎液沿着他们的唇角流淌而下，把两人浸染得濡湿不堪。  
尾崎搂住晃司的腰，另手则探向他的下身，用指尖在晃司窄小而柔软的穴口按压揉弄，接着缓缓侵入那炽热的中心……  
他清楚感觉到缠在身上的晃司瞬间的僵硬，也察觉到对方正努力放松着身躯，以方便他的进入。柔软的内壁不断收缩着，令他几乎想立刻把自己的欲望埋入其中，却依然耐心地进行着开拓，尽可能将润滑液涂抹到每处指尖能够触及的地方。  
晃司的腿正随着尾崎的动作而不断张开，为了掩饰这份将自己全然交付的害羞，他愈发激烈地亲吻着尾崎，试图在另一战场夺回对方的全部，于是一吻完毕，两人都陷入了轻微的呼吸困难。  
「呼…呼……」大口呼吸着，尾崎从晃司臀隙间抽出手指，「…虽然不知怎样才算开拓完毕，但能涂到的地方都已经涂过了，应该…没关系了吧。」  
「……你是笨蛋吗。」  
晃司责怪的声音不知哪里显得有点娇嗔。他忽然起身半跪，按着尾崎坐在床上，然后伸手扶住他的性器。  
「…既然你什么都不会，…那就由我自己来吧。」  
语毕，他已扶着那东西找准自己的后穴，缓缓坐了下去。

「喂……」  
身前的欲望正被晃司炽热的身躯一点点吞没，比起突然降临的快感，尾崎更多感到的却是担心。  
「第一次就用这种姿势…没关系吗，让我出去啊吉川……」  
「…先别说话！」  
晃司脸上是显而易见的痛楚和勉强，却显然不打算停下当前的动作。尾崎只好噤声，以免分散他的注意力，同时扶住他的腰，防止对方进入得太急。  
即使已经过充分的润滑，但对于从未承受过入侵的甬道来说，尾崎的性器始终还是过于粗大了。晃司连大腿都痛得颤抖起来，却仍稳定继续着吞入的动作。  
尾崎怔怔地望着这样的晃司，积极、坚定又淫靡，似乎是想要夺走主动权，却又像是在全身心奉献自我。他很紧张，担心晃司弄伤自己，却又情不自禁为他所迷惑、情不自禁地想要拥有更多，连下半身都随这心绪而更加鼓胀了几分。  
当他终于被晃司的热度全然包裹，对方显然已用尽全部的力气。晃司瘫软在尾崎身上，用额头抵住他的肩，轻微而急促地喘息着。  
「…就知道这体位很麻烦，……实话说，有点后悔了。」  
包裹着尾崎的密穴正因疼痛而剧烈收缩着，令他在感到甜蜜的同时觉得心疼不已，声音便不觉加入了几分苛责。  
「…你也太乱来了，要是受伤了怎么办。你是想因为这个上头条吗？」说着又放缓了语气，「…但你做得很好，全部…都吞进去了呢。」  
晃司靠在尾崎肩上，不发一语。他能感觉到尾崎正全部埋在他的体内，那样深入、那样彻底，以至于可以体察对方的每一次脉动。他很害羞，却情不自禁为两人终于的合二为一而喜悦不已。  
「我爱你哟…」他忽然说，「…尾崎。」  
甜味在尾崎心中蔓延，令他不忍开口破坏当下一刻的甜蜜。于是他们就这样安静地环抱着彼此，胸膛紧贴、下体交缠，沉默地交换着永恒。  
许久，他才出声询问，声音很轻很柔，就像害怕惊到身上的晃司一般。  
「可以…动了吗？」  
而对方回应的声音，同样轻不可闻。  
「……嗯。」

室内十分温暖，晃司的身体也十分温暖。有那么一瞬间，尾崎几乎错觉自己将要融化其中。炽热的欲望被对方柔软的密穴所包裹，紧窒到疼痛的程度，而甜蜜的冲动几乎快要满溢而出。  
纵使大脑不断乞求着冲撞，尾崎却只是轻微摆动着身体。晃司以靠在他肩头的动作隐匿着表情，但僵硬的肌肉仍暴露了他的不适。  
「很难受吗……」尾崎温柔地询问晃司的感受， 同时适度调整着进入的角度，「这样…会不会好些？」  
「唔……」初次被男性侵入的身躯，还远远不能适应强烈的异物感，晃司只觉身体正被尾崎填得满满，与其说是疼痛，被什么东西所搅动的别扭感更加强烈，「…比起我，你才是忍得很难受吧？」  
的确如此。欲望鼓胀得快要裂开，而晃司那有些不合时宜的体贴和隐忍，更是加剧了尾崎占有对方的冲动。  
「吉川你这么体贴没关系吗……」忽然坏心眼地用力顶了晃司一下，换来对方一声难受的闷哼，「…我会忍不住得意忘形，忍不住就想…欺负你更多。」  
「啊……」感觉到尾崎动作的加剧，晃司并未抑制由不适感引发的细微呻吟，甚至有些刻意撩拨的意思，「已经做到这程度了…不用管我，来吧。」  
尾崎环住晃司的腰，怀中之人也顺势扶上他的肩膀，不再加以顾忌的动作变得激烈。尾崎用热度的中心摩擦着晃司湿热的身体内部，而对方也乖顺地配合着他的一切入侵。快感海浪般由下半身涌上，耳边不时传来对方不适的细微鼻音，一切的一切，都令尾崎陷入几近迷乱的疯狂之中。  
「好幸福啊…吉川，」他低声说，「…能紧紧地抱住你，好幸福啊。」  
「说什么傻话……」  
晃司的脸颊染上绯红，突然袭上心间的甜蜜令他的身体变得柔软。他忽然为此时尾崎并不能看清他的表情而感到有些庆幸。  
「…你真的没和男人做过吗，怎么一副动作熟练的样子。」  
为掩饰慌乱而盲目转移着话题的晃司，听见尾崎在耳畔轻轻一笑，接着老实地作出了回答。  
「…的确没做过啊。但之前有请教身边懂这个的朋友。他瞪大眼睛，很惊讶的样子，还问我怎么开始喜欢男人了，要不要考虑一下他来着。」  
「……那你怎么说…」  
「我只喜欢你啊，吉川…」  
说着，尾崎忽然将自己深深送入晃司。  
「根本不喜欢男人，只喜欢你。我爱你啊，吉川。」  
「哈……啊…」  
眼前有白光瞬间闪过，晃司的身体忽然甜蜜地缩紧。事实上从刚刚开始，不适感就在不断减弱，摩擦带来的热度也不断随之攀升。不知是否是心理作用，抑或身体已适应了男人的进入，刚刚那一下竟令他品尝到些许甜美的味道，连情不自禁的哼声都染上了些许娇媚感。  
「……有感觉了吗。」尾崎亲吻上晃司的脖颈，不时轻轻啃咬着，「…你很棒嘛，我第一次和男人做，开始还很担心来着……」  
「…你…得意什么……」晃司的声音染上轻微的颤抖，显然十分舒服的样子，却故意用了有点强硬的命令口吻，「…既然你这么厉害，就…快点让我更加舒服啊……」  
「…还真是主动啊，我输给你了啊。吉川…吉川……」  
尾崎叫着情人的名字，强调着侵占对方的真实感。凌乱的心跳正清晰向他诉说着他爱晃司、也为晃司所爱的事实。  
「笨蛋……」  
…却只换来了对方略带嗔责的吐槽。

「……啊…哈……呜……」  
已无法分辨是谁主动而谁被动，两人的身躯都激烈地摇动着。晃司用手紧紧掐上尾崎的后背，泛白的指尖在娇嫩的肌肤上烙下红痕，而尾崎也紧抱着他重重地撞向自己，每一下都顶入到晃司潮热的更深处。  
快感彻底压制了痛楚与不适，晃司身体的每一处都发起痒来。挺立的欲望摩擦着尾崎的小腹，交合的部位热得快要融为一体。他知道男性和男性的交欢也会有快感，但同这位曾经挚友的契合仍令感到他震惊。每当尾崎的凶器从他的前列腺重重碾过，他都情不自禁地战栗着，皮肤像被太阳烤热一般烫得惊人。  
实在是太舒服了，足以令人泪腺决堤的程度。交出一半主动权的性爱方式，赤裸的摩擦交锋，…前所未有的，同男性的交欢。即使一直一直喜欢着那个人，想象也从未像此刻一般具体、一般惊人。  
「快点……再快点…」  
他命令着对方，同时摆动身体以获得更多的甜味。尾崎将晃司拉向自己，舔上他的唇角，然后被晃司迫不及待的舌尖缠上。彼此的舌淫靡地纠缠作一体，迫切想要夺回主动权的尾崎忽然重重撞上晃司的G点……  
「哈…」  
晃司紧皱着眉，痛苦而沉迷的神态性感已极，尾崎正愈发激烈地连续冲撞着那个部位，同时重重咬上对方因失神而凝滞在半空中的舌尖。  
「…呜……嗯……」  
晃司的身体已被尾崎撞得发软，全身的肌肉都随内壁一起轻轻颤抖着。他弓起腰，除却头脑中不断炸裂的白光，什么也无法看到。纵然羞耻感仍不时涌上，他却从未抗拒过尾崎的动作，一心用自己容纳全部的他。  
「吉川……」  
尾崎看向晃司因欲望而恍惚的脸，蜷曲的卷发洇湿了汗水，黏在他的脸上，高挺的鼻梁上有汗水滚动。细长的眼眸敛成一线，饱满如樱桃的丰唇微微张开，不时溢出破碎而妩媚的呻吟。  
晃司的身材很好。即使因药物作用而比过去略为丰腴，但结实的腹肌和漂亮的胸肌扔清晰可见，被汗水浸染而反射着灯光的模样十足诱人。尾崎不禁用手抚上他的胸部，按揉那柔软而富有弹性的触感，接着附身舔上，那舔吮又很快演变为恶劣的轻咬。他咬着晃司的乳头，摇动他的身躯。  
「呜……痛…不要……」  
内壁被侵略冲撞的快感已然强烈到无法承受，胸前的敏感点却又传来阵阵痛痒的酥麻，这太过激进的快乐已然超出了晃司的承受范围。他恼怒地扯住尾崎的头发，快要流淌下泪液的细长眼眸瞪得大大，也不知哪来的力气，竟一下把尾崎按在了身后的床面上。  
动作一时停止。两人都剧烈地呼吸着，嵌合在一起的部位也无规律地抽搐着。  
「笨蛋…很痛啊……」  
晃司用手背拭去脸颊上不知何时滑落的泪水，瞪着尾崎，对方则一脸无辜。  
「对不起，一时情不自禁就……」  
「好了好了…」  
尚未得以释放的欲望再度叫嚣起来，口腔兴奋地分泌着唾液，晃司有点羞赧地意识到，他的身体仍在渴求对方。隐藏起这微妙的情绪，他压住尾崎，重新摆动起自己的身躯。  
「下面，就由我来动……」  
声音出口的刹那，他并未看向尾崎，也没给对方支持或反对的机会，兀自动作起来。

「呜…你好紧……」  
下腹及大腿承担着晃司身体的重量，一时的停滞竟加剧了原本已达至饱和的渴求。忽然由掌控者变为被掌控者的尾崎仰视着晃司，满足感也成倍攀升。  
「闭嘴，不要说废话…」  
骑在尾崎身上的晃司正不断耸动着身躯，两人的交合处早已黏腻得乱七八糟，润滑剂在接连不断的撞击和搅动下化作乳白的泡沫，连私处的耻毛都由此凝结在一起……  
尾崎深深地、久久地看着晃司。两人相识的十数年以来，对方已由少年变为不折不扣的男人，脸上早已不见过去的青涩，却依然俊美，令人心折。而他此时正用那张成熟男性的脸…那副成熟男性的身体，毫无保留地取悦着他，也因他获得快乐……  
就这样注视着晃司随身躯而摆动的发丝，连思维也变得涣散。无力回忆过去的一切，一直以来萦绕心间的担忧也消失得无影无踪，尾崎的心与身都仿佛为晃司所充斥，就这样，久久、久久……  
「吉川，我爱你…」他忽然说。  
「笨蛋…」睁开因欲望侵蚀而紧闭的眼眸，晃司的眼中盛满潮湿的水汽，「…我爱你的程度…才比较深，你…啊……」  
他喘息着、微笑着，刹那间看上去竟有些精神混乱的模样，又寂寞，…又淫荡。  
「…你不会知道的。尾崎，尾崎……」  
我知道啊，吉川。尾崎想。  
你悄悄融在歌词的、埋入文字的，隐藏进在话语之间的一切爱意，我都知道啊。  
即使曾装作不知道，也不敢去相信，奢求的一切却已然在此刻成为真实。  
他们相互错过的时间实在太多也太久，以至于谁也没信心能否令这短暂的连接持续到永恒。尾崎却莫名觉得，自己的一生，都将和身上的这个男人纠缠不清地搅在一起，这份关系永远也不可能真正迎来终结。  
晃司一遍又一遍喊着他的名字，像要把他揉进身体般地索求着他，饱含爱意和欲望的液体在他身上喷射得到处都是。他听着晃司难耐的叫声、下体感受着对方由高潮引发的剧烈收缩，接着扶住眼眸失去光彩的晃司，把自己的全部注入他的体内。  
他们的世界化作铺天盖地的白，然后，连世界本身都不复存在。

The End


End file.
